Twilight Part Two : Secrets
by e.b woodhouse
Summary: A steamy follow up to the popular supernatural series. EnJoY!
1. Chapter 1

Edward had been waiting all day for Jacob to leave his job at the tire factory. He'd loitered around outside in the parking lot, sweating and sweltering in the hot summer sun. Finally, he spied his quarry. With vampiric speed he rounded upon the hapless werewolf and delivered a stunning, powerful blow to the back of his bushy head.

Jacob was hurled 24 feet through the air to crash in an assorted tanglement of limbs and blood. That was when Edward made his move. He rushed over to Jacob and began to beat him up. Stomping. Kicking. Edward was a beast.

"If I can't have Bella then no one can!" He yelled as he continued his ferocious attack. Jacob had no idea what was going on.

Just then, while his foe lay supine on the dirty asphalt Edward knelt and began to fumble about inside of Jacob's royal blue gym shorts. He grappled with Jacob's cock in a talon like grip wholley without mercy. He began to stroke the giant meat monster. Up and down, furiously, tears of shame streamed down Jacob's face.

"Yeah, faggot." Edward hissed ferociously. "You like that don't you gayboy. You love it when a dude jerks you off. You disgusting freak." He pulled out his camera phone and began filming just in time for Jacob's explosive cum shot. Edward gobbled it up greedily then walked away laughing.

But unbeknownst to the both of them, Bella had seen the whole ordeal go down. "I-I never knew... Jacob... He's gay!" She had no idea what to do now. Edward had proven himself to be a violent psychopath, but it's not like Jacob wanted anything to do with her. He was far too gay to ever long for her clumsy feminine embrace. She began to cry with soul wracking indecision. 


	2. Lies For Dinner

Bella was at her and Edwards apartment, waiting for her lover to come home. She wondered about all the crazy things she'd seen earlier that day as she sizzled up some country ham and biscuits for their dinner. Tears of unwashed longing fell onto her greasy pan below her. How could Jacob betray her like that? She wondered.

Just then, Edward came home, making Bella scream in terror and fling the pan defensively at the shadowy intruder, moments before she realized who it was. "Oh! I'm sorry!" She said, as Edward bent down to pick up the ham off the floor.

"Oh Bella, you're crazy!" He chuckled and dropped the ham pieces on the table. A bunch of them had cat hairs stuck to them but they'd just eat around that he guessed, he was super hungry today.

Bella laughed and fell into his loving embrace, "hahahaa" she said, "I thought you were a vampire come to eat me or something!"

Edward put on some Credence and Bella set the table. They ate while listening to Sweet Home Alabama on repeat, it played about 7 times before they'd eaten the last biscuit. As Bella wipped her ham smeared mouth with her hair Edward stood up and walked over to her, knocking his chair over in the process.

"Hey," he said, "I got a surprise for you?"

"UWU?" said Bella, curious and a little bit frightened.

"It's my cock."

They fucked.

Afterwards Bella couldn't help but to start crying in earnest. "I know! Okay? Goddamn you Edward! I saw what you did earlier, to Jacob and his 13 inch werewolf cock. How could you jerk him off and expect me not to know about it!"

"Bella, wait!" Edward cried out longingly, "I can explain!"

But she had already packed her things and left. The bed was so cold without her. He barely slept at all that night, tossing and turning, thinking of the perfect woman he had chased away with his surly indescresions. 


	3. Full Circle

Edward and Bella held hand as they lazily perused the cereal isle. They both had the day off and neither could think of anything they wanted to do more than look all the brightly colore characters adorning the boxes so artfully arranged under the swinging overhead flourescents.

Just then one of the lights came crashing down. Bella pushed Edward out of the way. "T-thank you," she stammered, she'd almost died horribly.

"I won't ever let anything bad happen to you bae," Edward said as Bella helped him to stand. "Hey, thanks for forgiving me about beating up Jacob and giving him that handjob," he added, bashfully.

Bella couldn't stand to think about their time spent apart, those grueling 8 hours had been the worst of her life. She'd stared cutting and taking darvocets, sleeping all day and barely eating. She'd lost 40 pounds due to despair and longing and finally Edward had come crawling back to forgive her.

They held hands even tighter and nuzzled each others heads together. But just then, Edward caught sight of Jacob, strolling around with gym shorts on.

"Eyaaaaaaargh!" Edward howled in rapturous misery, he rounded upon Jacob, knocked him unconcious and began to jerk him off.

"Edward how could you!" Bella cried and ran stumbling out of the grocery store, tears streaming fiercely.

"BEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLAA!" Edward roared, but just then, Jacob ejaculated. Edward couldnt stop himself, because he was a Cumpire, and had to eat hot salty jizz all day or he'd die. It was his secret shame. 


	4. Readers Digestion

**authors note** ::::::: to those of you calling my story retarded i want you to know how offensive that is both of my parents are retarded and theyre my best friends. anyway here's chapter 4! enjoy!

Bella was running out of the grocery store tears of betrayal blemishing her face. She stumbled suddenly to a halt. Amidst her sorrow a new, alien sensation was welling up inside of her. Her stomach grumbled and she fell to her knees utterly bewildered. Sharp pains stabbed at her abdomen.

As she tossed about on the ground, moaning and writhing in unfamiliar agony Edward came rushing out to kneel beside her. She wanted to scream at him, to cry, to yell out his name and his ungodly deprivations but she was too overcome and frightened to shoo away his help.

"Listen to me Bella, your body is going through some pretty intense changes right now." He didn't know how on earth he'd explain this to her. He only wished this had happened at any other time. "because of all that food you ate earlier, your body can't hold it in forever," he explained cautiously.

"It hurts!" She moaned through clenched teeth. Just then a violent ripping fart exploded from out of her. The stench nearly knocked Edward over but he knew there was more yet to come.

"Is it over!?" Bella wailed in agony, beseeching her one time lover, two time betrayer.

"I'm afriad not, that was only the begining," Edward kissed her tears away as a her body convulsed and spasmed under the weight of its noxious load. The seat of her jeans began to baloon out in a foul smelling welter of waste. The seams ripped and a hot turd burst forth from out of her jeggings.

"You made it!" Edward was bewildered with relief. He lifted Bella's sweating forhead to his lips and kissed and kissed. They stayed that way for what seemed like hours but was only 20 minutes, before they went home together, hand in hand once again.


	5. Chapter 5: The Revenge of the Unlucky Va

Edward took Bella shopping. Today was a big day for her, she had finalyl taken a shit.

It was painful and scary at first but after some good natured goading and coaxing she had eventually agreed that she indeed felt much better having the pooppoo outside of her body. Edward picked it up and threw it in the trash, "That's where shit goes."

Bella was so lucky to have such a clever man in her corner. She strolled into Forever 21, the massive shit smeared holed at the seat of her jeans wafting the stores in house scents against her glistening taint. She picked out a couple of scraves and swaddled herself up in them, discarding her fouled pants along the way.

Edward bought some scarves too and he wore them. They were in all sorts of colors and tied all about his supple taut frame. His penis was clearly visible. They left the store without paying and went to the local bathhouse so Bella could get cleaned up after her fecal ordeal.

She was very nervous, and with good reason. Bella had never been inside of a building before and Edward, after trying to drag and cajole her into brick edifice had finally resorted to pulling out his six shooter and peppering the ground with bullets. She screeched and ran blindly inside, laughing and hopelessly in love.

Edward fell to his knees. "Damn you God!" What was he going to do now? 


End file.
